


Seeing Red and Blue

by tape_hippiegecko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tape_hippiegecko/pseuds/tape_hippiegecko
Summary: Optimus Prime is at the lowest point of his life he's ever been. Vision is still trying to get over his ex, Wanda.Will they be able to heal each other? Or will they fail, and make each other worse?Lmao I suck at summaries
Relationships: Vision/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 1





	Seeing Red and Blue

Content Warning: Sexual hinting? Not really. Mechanical shit, sad talking

Vision sighed. After his ex wife Wanda took his kids, Billy and Tommy, after ceasing to mind control that entire one town, he didn't know what to do in life. Wanda had decided he didn't need to see his kids, that he wasn't responsible enough for them, that he wasn't cut out to be a dad.

Having an office job reminded him too much of Wanda and the life he couldn't have, so he started working at a gas station. In 3 months, he was Assistant Manager. 2 months after that, the manager died, and he got the job. Vision had been living and working at the gas station for 8 months now, far too long.

As he stretched his paper white legs, the illusion that hid his dark, vivid red skin-metal, he noticed a flash of metal in the distance. He had gotten far too used to recognizing big rigs, because he knew that he would get paid, and a lot, from large vehicles like that.

Optimus Prime had had a tough time recently. Bumblebee, his friend/lover, had abandoned him for that pesky human that, even though he pretended to like for Bumblebee's sake, he truly did not care for. He's been spending his days getting drunk and high on low quality fuel, just looking for his next high. He didn't care that he was technically reckless driving, or driving drunk/intoxicated. He just wanted to get away from the pain of Bumblebee's betrayal.

It'd been a couple days since his last high, a small gas station with two pretty girls that worked there. As they gave him some of the cheapest gas he'd tasted, he'd felt their hands, touching and groping his parts. Now, as a man/metal monster, he should've felt something towards these women, but. Nothing. He wasn't sure if it was because he was high, or it was because Bumblebee had left him so emotionally scarred he couldn't even feel the touch and love of another.

As Vision got out of his chair, ready to help out the big rig coming up, he noticed something. An energy signature, coming off of the truck. He'd closed himself off to magic as much as he could when Wanda left him, but this energy signature was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He felt scared, of course, but also, curious? He didn't know what could create such a large energy signature, what thing could. Unless his ex-wife herself was inside that truck, he had no idea what, or why, was coming towards his small gas station.

Vision was still very wary of the large energy he felt from the large truck coming up the road. He doubted his ex-wife would visit him, and if she did, she certainly wouldn't have come in a truck. That wasn't exactly her style. In fact, she would probably have flown to see him, and not on a plane.

Something was wrong with the truck however. Even though the energy coming off of it was strong, scratch that, very strong, it was, twisted. The energy was wobbly, and mechanic? He spoke the same language as the machine hurtling towards his gas station, and the language was, drunk? He had no idea how a truck could be drunk, especially a truck with as large an energy field as the one this one had.

He was excited to see who, or what happened to be in the truck that caused such a wobbly energy field.

Optimus Prime was, still drunk. But only a little bit. He knew that the next gas station would help him, he could already smell the cheap gas smell coming off of the gas station. As a machine he technically needed gas to keep moving, but as a monster/metal-man, he needed it for the high. As cheap gas technically made him high, it also acted as a sort of aphrodisiac. Yes, he refused the girls at the last gas station, but that was mainly because they were women.

Now, this line of thinking may have been because he needed his next high, but suddenly he really wanted someone. He wasn't exactly sure for what, a hug, or something more, but he needed it so suddenly, he gasped. Well, in this form in came out as a honk.

As he honked, he noticed that he was almost at the gas station, and also noticed the pale man that stood by one of the pumps. He felt, mechanical? Optimus didn't know what to make of the man, he didn't seem like an ordinary man. Even more surprisingly, when he used his x-ray vision, the "man" didn't have organs, he had mechanical parts, almost as if he was really a machine, just like him. He really hoped he didn't scare off the man that was supposed to give him gas

Vision jumped out of his seat as the large truck, even larger up close, gave a large honk that, to him, sounded like a sigh, or even a gasp. Up close, he could see that there was no one in the drivers seat, almost as if the machine was a separate entity of itself. The energy that was radiating off of it was even more apparent up close, the energy bobbing and waving.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please review, I like criticism.


End file.
